Damocles
by Mileya
Summary: No tienes por qué cargar tú solo con el peso del mundo. A veces es necesario confiar porque no siempre se puede caminar solo. Una lluviosa tarde de septiembre Harry le habla a Hermione de la profecía que rige su destino.


**TÍTULO**: Damocles

**AUTORA**: Mileya

**DISCLAIMER**: Si fueran míos, no estaría aquí.

**TIPO**: Un poco de angst y una pizquita de romance.

**RATING**: G (para todos los públicos)

**RESUMEN**: Un lluvioso día del mes de septiembre, Harry decide hablarle a Hermione de la profecía que rige su destino.

**NOTAS**: Bueno, esto va dedicado para toda la gente del foro de la Pareja del Fénix y, en concreto, para Sara y Lidia. ¡Gracias por vuestros ánimos!

* * *

A veces pensaba que el tiempo no podía ser una constante universal. No conseguía comprender cómo era posible que los meses de verano hubieran pasado con una lentitud casi dolorosa mientras que aquellas primeras semanas de septiembre parecían volar por el calendario. Su vida se había detenido un aciago día del mes de junio y desde entonces sólo parecía avanzar a trompicones y a una velocidad acorde a su estado de ánimo, desafiando las leyes de la física y de la razón.

Éste y otros muchos pensamientos sombríos ocupaban la mente de Harry Potter mientras paseaba junto al lago aquel gris 18 de septiembre. El cielo estaba cubierto de amenazadoras nubes y un fuerte viento había comenzado a soplar un rato antes, agitando su capa y haciéndole difícil caminar.

Pero Harry apenas se daba cuenta de eso. Sus extraordinarios ojos verdes recorrían con inquietud la orilla del amplio lago y su rostro había adoptado una actitud de seria concentración. Jugueteaba con su varita en la mano derecha, en un gesto casi inconsciente, mientras paseaba pisando ruidosamente las primeras hojas caídas, señal del próximo inicio del otoño.

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo solo. Se había sorprendido al comprobar que la mera presencia de la gente parecía irritarle, y que incluso el tener cerca constantemente a Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, le agobiaba hasta tal punto que, por primera vez en muchos años, había sido él quien buscaba la soledad. Y el lago parecía el lugar ideal para quien quisiera olvidarse del resto del mundo durante un tiempo y perderse en sus pensamientos. Que era algo que Harry hacía mucho últimamente.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando más lentamente hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un punto, junto al agua, apenas unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba. Se detuvo, apretando la varita con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en la mano, y apretó los párpados, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de cientos de dementotes acercándose a Sirius y a él en aquel mismo lugar poco más de dos años antes. Dos años que parecían contener toda una vida.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a abrir los ojos. No se movió. Permaneció allí, totalmente quieto, mientras el viento, cada vez más fuerte, se enredaba en su capa y en su cabello.

La oyó antes de verla. Unos pasos lentos y cautelosos que se detuvieron a unos metros de su posición, como si dudaran de la conveniencia de acercarse más. Hermione lo hacía mucho últimamente. Le contemplaba en la distancia, con la preocupación grabada en el rostro. Muchas veces se había acercado a él, con la intención de decirle algo, pero su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa triste y, al final, siempre callaba. Probablemente no sabía cómo tratarle. Y eso que ella únicamente conocía la mitad de la historia.

- Bonito día, ¿no crees? - dijo en voz alta, para que le escuchara por encima del rugido del viento.

Empezaba a llover.

* * *

Desde su posición junto a la enorme puerta que daba acceso al Hall de Entrada Hermione vio a Harry caminar con paso rápido y decidido en dirección al lago. Le siguió con la mirada unos instantes, debatiéndose entre las ganas de estar junto a él y la sensación de que su presencia no sería bienvenida, hasta que, finalmente, el deseo de hacer lo que pudiera por él fue más fuerte que el miedo a su rechazo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, intentando no perderle de vista.

Harry se había mantenido apartado de todo y de todos desde su regreso a Hogwarts y su actitud le dolía más de lo que podía admitir. Había intentado ayudarle, pero jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido más incapaz de hacer algo por alguien. Su amigo se había encerrado en una concha en la que no dejaba entrar a nadie y de la que raramente salía y parecía más inalcanzable que nunca. Hermione intuía que había algo más, aparte de la muerte de Sirius, que preocupaba a Harry, pero había sido totalmente incapaz de averiguar el qué. Así que, de momento, se contentaba con observarle de lejos y hacerle saber que estaría a su lado para todo lo que necesitaba. Y lo que más deseaba del mundo era que Harry cogiera la mano que ella le tendía.

Se envolvió en su capa y se encorvó ligeramente para luchar contra la fuerza del viento que se empeñaba en complicarle el camino. Aún podía ver la figura de Harry a lo lejos, y apresurando el paso todo lo posible llegó hasta el lago. Y le vio parado unos metros más allá.

Volvió a erguirse y pensó que tal vez sería mejor que le dejara solo. Pero una vocecita interior le dijo que eso ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en los últimos tiempos y, cuando se había decidido a acercarse a él, el viento trajo consigo su voz y las primeras gotas de lluvia:

- Bonito día, ¿no crees?

Durante unos segundos se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente echó a andar y llegó junto a él. Harry se dio media vuelta y la miró con una extraña expresión en sus atrayentes ojos verdes y una media sonrisa en los labios, y Hermione se sintió aliviada. Al menos sabía que no le estorbaba su compañía.

- Desde luego, muy agradable para dar un paseo por el campo - dijo, siguiéndole el juego - ¿Cómo es que no te has traído también una cesta de picnic?

- Bueno, ya sabes - replicó él, con una nota de diversión en la voz - No quería darle a los elfos domésticos más trabajo del necesario.

Hermione sonrió genuinamente y miró de frente, ignorando la llovizna que empezaba a caer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? - preguntó finalmente.

Harry se movió a su lado y Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano que él había levantado para intentar ordenarse el alborotado cabello rozó casualmente su hombro.

- Es tan buen sitio para estar como cualquier otro.

Hermione se volvió y se le enfrentó.

- Deja de hacerte esto, Harry - dijo, antes de pensarlo siquiera - Te estás aislando de todos y a Ron y a mí nos estás alejando de ti. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, puedo verlo, pero tú ya no quieres hablar conmigo, a veces ni siquiera me miras. ¿Ya no confías en mí?

Había sonado desesperada, y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Él la miraba fijamente y por un instante habría jurado que su mejor amigo había decidido contarle lo que le ocurría, pero finalmente Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

- Claro que confío en ti. Es sólo que... hay cosas que no te puedo contar.

Hermione le miró. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza y notó que el cabello se le empezaba a pegar al cuello y a los hombros. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza para que Harry no pudiera ver la expresión de tristeza que, con toda seguridad, había aparecido en sus ojos. Volvió a alzar la mirada.

- Como tú quieras, Harry - su voz sonó cansada y derrotada - Pero recuerda que no tienes por qué cargar tú solo con el peso del mundo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, sin importarle que la intensa lluvia apenas le dejara ver, cuando oyó su voz.

- Hermione.

Se detuvo y esperó.

* * *

- Como tú quieras, Harry – la voz de Hermione sonaba extraña, casi triste; Harry no recordaba haber oído ese tono nunca - Pero recuerda que no tienes por qué cargar tú solo con el peso del mundo.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando Harry, súbitamente, la llamó.

- Hermione.

Ella se paró y esperó hasta que Harry llegó a su lado. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, con una pregunta claramente escrita en sus ojos. Harry suspiró y se movió, incómodo. Tomar la decisión había sido relativamente fácil, ahora la cuestión era qué iba a decirle exactamente.

- ¿Conoces la historia de Damocles? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

El gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de Hermione fue evidente. Parpadeó unos instantes, dubitativa, y finalmente asintió.

- Sí. Creo que era un griego de la corte que siempre hablaba con envidia de lo que tenía el rey, que se enteró de lo que iba diciendo y decidió escarmentarle. Así que le permitió que le reemplazara sentándose en su trono actuando como rey por una noche, pero con la condición de que habría una espada colgada sobre él y sujeta sólo por un pelo de caballo. Damocles aceptó pero no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo porque no se sentía capaz de aguantar el constante peligro – paró para tomar aire y Harry sonrió muy a su pesar - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Brillante como siempre, Hermione - volviendo a ponerse serio, Harry se pensó con cuidado qué iba a decir a continuación – Verás... yo estoy en una situación parecida a la de Damocles. Estoy bien, aparentemente protegido y a salvo, pero siempre hay un peligro sobre mi cabeza. Y la espada acabará cayendo, porque el pelo de caballo no aguantará para siempre, ¿me entiendes?

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

- Si te refieres a Voldemort...

- No exactamente – la cortó él. Respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos – Me refiero a la profecía.

La sorpresa de Hermione fue palpable. Abrió mucho los ojos y le miró con un gesto de auténtica sorpresa.

- ¿La profecía? ¡Pero si ya no existe! Dijiste que el recipiente se había roto.

- Se rompió el registro que tiene el Ministerio, pero esa profecía fue hecha a una persona. En concreto la hizo la profesora Trelawney ante Dumbledore.

Hermione se llevó una mano temblorosa a los ojos y respiró profundamente.

- Entonces quieres decir que Dumbledore...

- Me la enseñó – dijo rápidamente, antes de que se sintiera totalmente incapaz de acabar de hablar – La tenía guardada en un pensadero... y me mostró su contenido.

- ¿Qué... qué decía, Harry? – susurró Hermione, tan bajo que apenas la oyó.

- Bueno... hablaba de mi nacimiento, y decía que aquel al que Voldemort marcara como su igual tendría poderes que él no conocía – tomó aire y terminó:- También dice que, al final, tendré que ser víctima o asesino, porque uno de los dos no puede existir mientras el otro siga con vida.

No se atrevía a mirarla, no sabía si sería capaz. El viento aullaba a su alrededor y hacía tiempo que los cristales de sus gafas estaban tan mojados que no veía nada, así que apuntándose con su varita murmuró:

- _Impervius_.

Los cristales se limpiaron mágicamente y el mundo apareció un poco más claro ante sus ojos. Guardó la varita y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo que interrumpiera aquel silencio cuando sintió la mano de Hermione en su brazo. Volvió el rostro lentamente y fijó su mirada en su amiga.

Hermione tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Le temblaba el labio inferior y parecía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar histéricamente. Harry extendió la mano hacia ella, dubitativo.

- Hermione...

- ¡No es justo! - le interrumpió ella, con dolor claramente impregnado en cada una de sus palabras - ¡Maldita sea, no es justo que todo te pase a ti!

Dio una patada de rabia en el suelo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Harry se quedó ahí de pie, mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que vio que sus hombros se empezaban a sacudir con violentos sollozos. Entonces, casi sin pensar, eliminó de un paso la distancia que les separaba y la estrechó contra sí. Hermione alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, abrazándole con fuerza a la vez que enterraba la cara en los pliegues de su túnica. Harry cerró los ojos y con la mano izquierda, en un gesto casi mecánico, le acarició el empapado cabello mientras la sentía temblar contra él.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no sentía ni el viento ni la fuerte lluvia. Sólo era consciente de los brazos de Harry, que eran lo único que parecía sostenerla en pie, y del sonido de su propio corazón, que a juzgar por su salvaje latir parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Los sollozos fueron cesando paulatinamente y, al fin, se quedó en silencio. Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando grabar a fuego en su mente aquel momento, y se apartó de él, maldiciéndose por su debilidad cuando Harry más la necesitaba. Se secó los ojos con la manga de la túnica, lo que fue un gesto totalmente inútil ya que el propio tejido estaba totalmente empapado, y alzó el rostro. La mirada verde esmeralda de Harry estaba clavada en ella.

- Lo siento. No sé... - carraspeó e intentó continuar - No sé qué decirte, Harry. Sólo que no me puedo hacer ni la más ligera idea de lo que debe ser esto para ti. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero...

Se interrumpió cuando dos dedos de Harry se posaron suavemente en sus labios, impidiéndole continuar. Él sonreía, con la primera sonrisa auténtica que le había visto esbozar en meses.

- Ya me has ayudado - dijo con sencillez, dejando los dedos sobre sus labios un instante más de lo que era necesario - Siempre lo haces.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sencilla sonrisa que hablaba más que todas las palabras del mundo.

- Será difícil.

Harry se encogió de hombros y la cogió de la mano, empezando a tirar suavemente de ella en dirección al castillo.

- Lo sé. Pero a Damocles no le llegó a caer la espada en la cabeza.

Al estruendoso ruido del viento y de la intensa lluvia se unió ahora el sonido de dos risas jóvenes, vivas y, sobre todo, llenas de esperanza. Porque ni siquiera las tormentas duraban para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os pareció? ¡Por favor, dejad reviews! Que se agradecen infinitamente las críticas constructivas


End file.
